A visit from the future
by Ihatethesystem
Summary: Ash Ketchum is all grown up now and he's completed his mission to become a Pokemon Master. Now it's Rose Kirasaki's turn. Is she able to save the world from evil leagues or will the Pokemon Universe fall through the cracks? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Ah, here you are, Rose!" Professor Juniper called out to twelve year old Rose Kirasaki. In a pair of jeans and a green shirt, snap-back perched on her messy auburn locks, Rose looked very much so like the adventuring type. She felt like it, too. She liked to think that she kind of looked like Ash Ketchum, the champion of every Pokemon league known to Unova.

Rose waved to Professor Juniper before running up to meet her. Professor Juniper had light, honey blonde hair that was turning grey and blue eyes. She was an expert on Pokemon.

"Sorry I was late, Professor." Rose began. "I kind of got lost trying to find my way here." she bowed her head sheepishly and twisted her sneaker into the ground. Her chest heaved slightly as she regained her breath.

"That's perfectly alright." Professor Juniper replied and together they walked into her lab. They nodded to passing scientists until they got to the door with all of the pokemon on the other side of it.

"So have you thought at all about your starter Pokemon?" Professor Juniper asked her.

"Um... no. Not really. You see, I'm just so excited to start my adventure!" Rose explained hurriedly and smiled widely at Professor Juniper with wide purple eyes.

"It's the same with everyone, so you have nothing to worry about." Professor Juniper chuckled and then opened the door. Beyond those doors was Pokemon Trainer Heaven. Row upon row of pokeballs and pokemon from all of the different regions. Rose nearly fainted from awesome overload.

"Rose? Rose... Rose, are you okay?" Professor Juniper asked.

Rose shook herself awake from her fantastic reverie and nodded. "Uh-huh. There's just so many pokemon, though!" she exclaimed and ran in, feet stomping as she traveled down the rows and rows of pokemon.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked at one point. "It's an aron! I here they love to eat cars... I've always wanted a pokemon that could eat cars!" and then she would take off running again.

The professor shook her head. "So much enthusiasm locked in such a small body.." she murmured to herself. "Let's hope that her choices will be wise..." and then she resumed to waiting patiently.

Finally, Rose was in the middle of the room, six pokeballs with labels on them in her arms. She set them down of the table provided. According to the new law of the world, each new trainer must have two pokemon with them from the beginning of their adventure or they would be kept in captivity.

"Let's see... I have a Ralts, a Plusle, an Absol, a Dratini, an Eevee... I wanna evolve this one into a Leafon... and a Vulpix... I know Eevee is an extremely rare pokemon, as are Absol and Dratini... oh drat! I can't decide! I know I can catch the other three by myself later on, but which one?" on and on Rose rambled until finally the Absol, the Eevee, and the Dratini were on the table in front of her, the other three pokemon having been put back into their respective shelves.

"Okay... Dratini is a dragon type. It also evolves into Dragonair. Dragon types are really powerful... Eevee has several evolution types... What if it accidentally evolves into the wrong form?... Maybe I should put Eevee back for now... And then Absol. It doesn't evolve. I don't have to worry! It's really cute and misunderstood... Like Darkrai! I used to dream of meeting Darkrai someday... Okay..." Rose then started pacing back and forth, one hand jammed in her mouth as she bit her nails rough and the other hand clenched at her side.

"Dratini, Absol, Eevee... Dratini, Absol, Eevee..." this pattern continued on in Rose's mind in a near endless loop for a while.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Professor Juniper called out. "It's been a while."

Suddenly the solution hit Rose. She quickly put back one of the pokeballs and then ran up to Professor Juniper with the remaining two.

"All done, Professor. It was such a hard choice, though!"

"It typically is... Let me see who you picked."

Rose handed both pokeballs to Professor Juniper, who examined each closely and then nodded. "A nice match-up." she commented. "I think you picked well. Most go on looks. You in a way did as well; I could hear you talk. However, you took a deeper aspect of them and chose accordingly. Very well done." They walked out of the room full of pokeballs and back into the main lab, one of them practically bouncing off of the walls in excitement.

"Okay... so now your pokemon have been registered in our database... This is for you." Professor Juniper passed Rose a pokedex. "This is to register all of the new pokemon you meet."

Rose took it with shaky hands and stared at it in awe. This was hers. She was becoming a trainer at last!

"Oh, and you'll need this." Professor Juniper handed Rose a Trainer ID. "For ID. So everyone can see who the new Champion-hopeful is!" the professor smiled widely before handing Rose a watch.

"If you ever need my help, I'm a call away. It also has geographic functions and a clock. Also a few more useful applications. It's the improved version of Sinnoh's Poketch." Professor Juniper explained. "Do you understand all of this so far?"

Rose nodded, incapable of any words as of the moment. She thought that she would black out. It was glorious!

"Here are some Pokeballs and a journal... now am I forgetting anything?..." she looked through her papers. "Oh! Yes! The gym badge case. We don't want you losing your victory badges, do we?... I think that's all... Do you need me to go over anything?"

"No, Professor. Thank you so much, Professor!" Rose started jumping before putting everything into the satchel hanging at her waist.

"Have fun on your adventure!" Professor Juniper called out. "Don't forget to collect data for us!"

* * *

**Because of all of the problems that the Pokemon world has faced, this story is in the future. Ash Ketchum is an adult and if you haven't noticed, Rose idolizes him. Rose might meet Dawn later on, I haven't decided yet. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Rose set on her way from Professor Juniper's lab with high spirits and a bounce to her step. The area surrounding the lab was all forest and so Rose set for those. Just as she entered the thick copse of trees, she leaned against the thick bark of one of the trees and pulled out one of her pokeballs. She threw it in the air and watched as her first pokemon came out.

"Absol..." the pokemon purred and dipped one paw forward. It knelt low and then straightened itself. It fixed Rose with a pair of coals for eyes.

"Hi there, Absol. I'm your new trainer." Rose said to Absol

"Absol..." the pokemon said again and only blinked once.

"Right... I can't understand you... Well... That's okay. You can understand me, can't you?"

"Absol." the pokemon replied and gave a nod for a definate answer.

"Cool. So... should we get started with training?"

Absol nodded eagerly and stood up straighter.

"Awesome!" Rose pulled out her Pokedex from her satchel as well and held it in front of Absol.

"Let's see... Scratch, Leer, and Quick Attack... Cool! Okay. Absol, use Quick Attack on that tree!" she pointed to the tree directly in front of her and Absol sprang at it. Absol gave a slight mewl of pain as it's body collided with bark, but then shook itself. It gazed at Rose with bright eyes and waited.

"Nice work!" Rose told Absol. "Now let's-"

Before she could say more, a large spider descended from the tree. She pointed her Pokedex at it.

"_Ariados, the poison spider pokemon and the evolved form of Spinarak.-_" Rose snapped the Pokedex shut.

"That's all we need to know..." she whispered.

"Ari! Ariados!" the Ariados hissed at Absol.

"Absol! Ab sol sol!" Absol replied just as harsh and crept low, body bristling with hostility.

"Ari!" the Ariados pressed. "Ariados ari!"

"Absol, use Scratch!" Rose commanded. Absol raked out at Ariados with razor-sharp claws but missed as Ariados leapt back.

"Absol sol!" Absol yowled and leapt at Ariados again. Ariados moved out of the way just in time once again.

"Wait for my order!" Rose pressed.

Ariados climbed up the tree and then launched out from higher up, landing behind Absol and firing off what looked like Mud Bomb.

"Absol! Dodge it!" Rose commanded and Absol jumped up, claws raking the tree as she climbed up the surface.

"Absol, use Quick Attack!" Rose commanded again and Absol lauched herself from the treetop to land on Ariados's back. Ariados slumped to the ground under the sudden addition of weight and grunted as Absol gripped Ariados's sides with her claws.

"Absol, use Scratch and then leap away!"

The Ariados hissed in pain as Absol carried out her orders and then leapt off of him.

"Absol, come on!" Rose called out and took off in a run. Absol followed in swift pursuit until something slick and sticky wrapped itself around Rose's leg and brought her down. She grunted as she hit the dirt and then looked up.

"Absol, use Quick Attack at Ariados!" Rose pleaded and then spat out a mouthful of dirt.

"Absol! Absol sol!" Absol protested.

Rose looked as far over her shoulder as she could manage and saw Ariados coming for them. "Just do it!" she pleaded. She dug into her satchel and pulled out the other pokeball.

"Dratini!" she cried. "Help us out!"

Dratini sprang free and hissed at Ariados with disdain and anger.

"Dratini, use Wrap! Absol, use Scratch on these webs!"

Absol's claws raked through the tough material again and again until Rose was free and could stand.

"Great, now use Quick Attack on Ariados! Help Dratini out!"

"Absol!" Absol replied and then sprang for Ariados. Dratini slitheres under Ariados's legs and tripped him as he tried to run and then Absol slashed at Ariados's face.

"Ari! Ariado-o-os!" Ariados whimpered. Hearing him cry like that broke something in Rose and she stood.

"Absol, Dratini, come back." Rose commanded softly and then stopped before Ariados.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly and riffled through her bag. She took some of the potion from there and waited.

"Ariados! Ari ariados!" Ariados cried and curled up into a ball, revealing the scratches on it's side.

"I'll help you... But it might sting a little..." Rose warned him.

"Ari?" Ariados asked softly.

"I'll make you feel better, I promise." Rose crooned and sprayed the medicine on Ariados. At first it stung and Ariados couldn't help but whimper in pain, but then the pain softened as Rose bound him up.

"See? All better. There's nothing to fear. We won't hurt you anymore. We promise. We're sorry, aren't we?" Rose asked her pokemon.

"Sol absol!"

"Tini drat drat!" Dratini and Absol agreed together.

"See? We won't hurt you..." Rose crooned.

"Ari?" Ariados breathed.

"I know this seems weird and sudden and I understand if you decline, but do you want to travel with us?" Rose asked Ariados.

"Ari! Ariados!" Ariados said fiercely and nudged Rose's pack. She pulled out an empty pokeball and poked Ariados lightly on the head with it. Ariados slipped inside it and the ball closed. It shook a few times and then was silent.

"We won't hurt you anymore. We're sorry." Rose promised the captured Ariados and put his pokeball in her bag. She then tended to Absol, who was cut up a little. Dratini was fine, so Rose returned him to his pokeball.

"Thanks for your help." she said to Dratini as it disappeared. Then she turned to Absol.

"Shall we keep going?" she asked.

"Absol." Absol agreed solemnly.

"Okay. Let's get going then." She stood up after gathering her things and they walked on.

* * *

**So Rose has now recieved her third pokemon. Where are they headed to? That's in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Rose walked along with Absol by her side, humming to herself. Absol walked with her, occasionally swinging her head side to side to look for danger. Occasionally she did see something, but it would just be another pokemon. After the first battle she had been in, she'd rather hold off for a while.

"Absol, are you okay?" Rose asked for a while. Absol had stopped, sniffing the air.

"Absol?" Rose repeated.

Suddenly Absol crouched low, back bristling and jaws parted in a snarl. "Absolllllll..." she hissed out long and low. "Absol ab sol sol!" She didn't move her gaze from the one part of the forest she was fixated on.

"Absol, what's wrong?" Rose asked, body snapping into action as alarm and adrenaline seeped into her bloodstream. She crouched down next to her pokemon and readied her hand on Dratini's pokeball as well.

"Absollllll..." Absol repeated and crept closer to where she was staring at. Rose followed her.

_Man, I wish I could understand Pokemon..._ Rose grumbled to herself in her mind. _But at least I know that something is wrong. But what?_ She stared at the large bush in front of them both and cupped one of her ears to hear better.

"Ooh ouch! Ah man! How I hate the forest..." Rose could hear someone grumble from the other side. Suddenly a twig cracked.

"Gah! Where am I going, anyway? I'm lost... Mars better have an explanation..."

"Who is this Mars person?" Rose whispered to Absol. "And who is it beyond the bush?"

Absol slipped under the bush without making a sound, but Rose had to resort to slipping around it. In front of them was a young boy with black hair. His back was to them.

"Absollll..." Absol hissed and the boy spun around. Fear instantly filled his face when he saw them.

"Who are you?" Rose snapped and stepped closer. Absol hissed at her as well, probably trying to warn her to stay back, but Rose paid her no attention.

"That's classified." The boy replied sharply. He wore a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a white jacket with a blue G emblazoned on one side. "The real question is who you are and why you're here."

"That's classified as well." Rose snapped and pulled at her hat a little. Absol came to her side and continued to growl.

"I see we have an Ash Ketchum fan among us..." the boy mused, pointing to Rose's hat.

"_And_?" Rose growled. She looked from the boy to Absol and back again.

"Nothing. Just interesting I suppose." the boy replied. He pressed his lips together in a tight line and both remained silent. The trees above filtered dappled sunlight onto them both in a green-yellow light.

"I'm Lairen" the boy said at last.

"Rose..." Rose said apprehensively. "And this is Absol, my partner." Absol didn't move from her tense position.

"She doesn't seem to like me." Lairen noted.

"There's a reason." Rose replied.

"Ah well... Tell you what. Beat me in a Pokemon battle and I'll tell you all about me." Lairen offered.

"And if I lose?"

"Well then we part our seperate ways. But let's save that for after the battle. Deal?" he stuck out one hand to shake Rose's.

Rose looked from his hand to Absol to him and then to his hand again, decision weighing in her mind.

"Deal." she said at last and shook his hand.

"Let's go to a Pokemon Center first. You look tired." Lairen noted.

"Okay." They set off.

"You know, this doesn't mean I trust you." Rose warned him with Absol glued firmly to her side.

"I know. I never expected you to."

* * *

"Here you are. Try to take it easy." Nurse Joy said to Rose and she passed Rose's pokeballs back.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Rose replied and looked around for Lairen.

"No problem." Nurse Joy said and smiled brightly.

"Hey Nurse Joy?" Lairen asked, coming up behind Rose without notice. Rose jumped in surprise, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yes Lairen?"

"Mind if we use the arena out back? We also need a judge..."

"Oh sure! No problem. I can take a break, my daughter's in to help so... Let's go!"

* * *

"The three-on-three Pokemon battle will now begin! Here are the rules: There are no substitutions and the side who beats the other 2-out of-3 wins. Are you ready to begin?" Nurse Joy looked to Lairen, who nodded, and then to Rose, who nodded as well.

"Challenger has the first move. Begin!"

"Patrat! Come on out!" Lairen called and his Patrat landed on the battlefield.

"Absol! Come on out too!" Rose called and Absol burst forth.

"Patrat, use Bite!" Patrat rushed forward at Absol, who bunched it's muscles, ready for Rose's call.

"Absol! Dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Absol leapt back as Patrat's long teeth snapped down on the air where Absol had been miliseconds before. While in air, she suddenly burst into action, colliding with Patrat's furry body and knocking him to the ground.

"Now use Scratch!" Rose called out. Absol's claws raked Patrat's fur and Patrat writhed underneath her. Absol leapt off, paws sliding in the dirt. A cloud of dust rose up and surrounded her.

"Patrat, use bite again!"

The dust thickened but Absol leapt up any way. But Patrat had seen this, leaping up and biting down on Absol's leg. Absol flipped in the air and smashed down, Patrat under her as they hit the ground. Patrat released her leg and cried out in pain. Then it suddenly stopped, out cold.

"Patrat is unable to battle. The winner is Absol."

Absol jumped up and flipped a few times in the air before coming to Rose's side.

"Nice work." Rose congratulated her. "Get some rest." She held the pokeball in front of Absol's face and Absol slipped inside.

"Victor has the first move. Begin."

"Ariados! I choose you!" Rose threw Ariados's pokeball up in the air and Ariados popped out. It stared at Lairen curiously before narrowing its eyes and stepping into a fighting stance..

"Zubat! I need your help!"

"Begin!" Nurse Joy called out.

"Ariados! Use String Shot!" Rose commanded her pokemon. A long thread of string shot forth from Ariados's mouth but missed Zubat as Zubat swooped up over the thread and then went straight for Ariados.

"Zubat, Aerial Ace!"

Zubat swooped down until it was just inches above the ground and then raced straight for Ariados.

"Ariados! Dodge it!" Ariados leapt up just as Zubat swept under him but as he was in mid-air, Zubat came up and around and hit him from behind. Ariados hit the ground hard.

"Ariados!" Rose cried.

"Zubat, Aerial Ace once more!"

Zubat came at Ariados once again and hit him both times instead of just once. Ariados struggled to his feet and shook itself.

"Ariados! Hang in there!" Rose pleaded. "Use Mud Bomb!"

"Zubat! Use Aerial Ace!" Lairen commanded Zubat and Zubat flew in close again. Ariados shot at Zubat while leaping back to avoid his attack.

"Keep using Mud Bomb!"

"Zubat, get in close and use Leech Life!"

Zubat came in close but hit the ground when Ariados hit him.

"Ariados, use Bug Bite!"

Ariados leapt onto Zubat and bit it on the wing and Zubat bagan thrashing.

"Try to get in the air!" Lairen pressed.

Zubat's wings flapped feebly but still Ariados held on.

"Ariados, leap off and use String Shot!"

Soon Zubat was bound.

"Zubat, Poison Sting!" Lairen's voice shook slightly, realizing he might lose.

Zubat shot at Ariados, who dodged, not that he needed to. Zubat's aim was off.

"Ariados, Mud Bomb!"

"Zubat, Poison Sting!" Lairen called out again.

The two attacks collided in the middle and sent a huge cloud of black dust flooding the battlefield. Rose coughed as some forced its way down her throat.

"Zubat! Use Gust!" Lairen called out in between coughs. Soon the battlefield was clear.

"Is everyone alright?" Nurse Joy asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Do you both want to continue?"

"Yes!" Rose and Lairen called out simultaniously.

"Then resume."

"Ariados! Mud Bomb again!" Rose commanded.

"Use Poison Sting, Zubat!"

The attacks collided again but the smoke was thinner this time.

"Again, Ariados!"

"Zubat, Leech Life!"

Zubat missed Ariados but nearly hit Rose. Rose leapt back, eyes wild. "Watch it!" she called.

"Sorry!" Lairen replied. "Leech Life again!"

This time Ariados was hit and he slumped to the ground, weakened.

"Ariados! Hang in there!" Rose pleaded. "Please!"

"Ari..." Ariados moaned before slumping to the ground, defeated.

"Ariados is unable to battle. The winner is Zubat." Nurse Joy announced.

"Get some rest." Rose said to Ariados and put him back in his Pokeball. "You did amazing." she then pulled out Dratini's pokeball.

"It's all up to you." she whispered.

"Victor gets the first move." Nurse Joy reminded them. "Lairen, that's you."

"My pleasure." Lairen said slickly. "You know, you're a nice battler for a newbie." he said to Rose.

Rose grit her teeth and fixed her gaze forward and level.

"Staravia, I choose you!" Lairen said and Staravia popped free of it's pokeball. It flapped its wings a few times and gazed at Rose hostily.

"Dratini, I need you!" Rose pleaded and summoned him as well.

"Begin!" Nurse Joy announced again.

"Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" Lairen commanded. Staravia flew straight at Dratini and the swooped upwards and came around Dratini to hit her from behind.

"Dratini! Dodge it!" Rose commanded. Dratini leapt up just as Staravia zoomed by.

"Aerial Ace again!"

"Dodge it again and use Wrap!"

Calls were shouted out and attacks were made but in the end, Dratini still wasn't enough.

"Staravia, use Peck!"

"Dratini, get up! Please!" Rose begged. Dratini raised her head slowly but couldn't move as Staravia homed in.

"Dratini is unable to battle. The winner is Staravia. It would seem we are at a tie."

"Nice work Dratini." Rose said and Dratini was placed back in her pokeball.

"One last one." Rose said. One hand was clenched at her side and the othe pulled her hat lower. "Just one more."

Lairen shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay. Rose, you go first."

Rose nodded from under the brim of her hat before pulling out Absol.

"Absol! It's your time to shine." she threw the pokeball and Absol sprang forth, claws out and body arched in a fighting stance.

"Begin!"

"Staravia, use Endeavor!"

"Absol, dodge it and use Scratch!"

Staravia came at Absol talon-first but Absol slipped away just in time. She leapt at Staravia but missed, crashing into the ground horn-first.

"Staravia, Aerial Ace!"

"Quick Attack!" Rose countered. Absol hit Staravia square in the chest and wrapped her paws around Staravia, bringing them both down to the ground.

"Scratch!" Rose called out.

"Endeavor!" Lairen replied.

Absol and Staravia got locked in a vicous dance of swipes and near-hits. They danced around the battlefield gracefully and vicously as they saught to get a hit in.

"Staravia, Aerial Slash!"

"Quick Attack!" Rose countered and Absol raced into action. Just as she leapt up, however, Staravia's wings came down on her. She fell to the ground before rising up slowly on shaky legs.

"Don't give up!" Rose begged.

Something dark and eerie started forming in Absol'd mouth and she growled long and low in her throat.

"Absol?" Rose asked, fear shining in her eyes.

Suddenly the ball burst forth and hit Staravia square in the chest. Staravia hit the ground hard.

"Absol just learned Shadow Ball..." Lairen mused. "Get up Staravia!"

"Absol, Shadow Ball!"

"Staravia, Aerial Slash!"

The two attacks collided with eachother, creating a mighty wind gust that blew both Pokemon away. Rose struggled to stay on her feet and watched in horror as Absol collided with the nearest tree.

Lairen ran over to Staravia as it hit the ground over and over again as it rolled over from the force of the wind.

"Staravia! Are you okay?" Lairen pleaded. "Please be okay!"

"Star... avi...a..." Staravia's head lolled back as it passed out.

"Absol!" Rose called out. Absol had passed out as well.

Nurse Joy stood in the middle of the fray, hair fluffed back from the force of the wind and eyes wide.

"Well... it appears we have a tie. Let's get you both inside and fast!" she said.

Rose stared at Lairen. What did this mean for them?

* * *

**I'm not really good at describing how Pokemon battle. I don't think anyone is. So please don't flame.**

**And Lairen's name is kind of a weird pronounciation. It kind of sounds like Lay-ren and it kind of sounds like Lie-ren. It's kind of both.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Rose stared at Lairen from across the battlefield. What did this mean for them?

* * *

Rose sat down at the entrance of the Pokemon Center, staring out the window with her hat low on top of her head. She saw the sky turn orange and pink and then finally to black as she waited. She wasn't sure when he approached her, but eventually he did.

"That was an... interesting battle, huh?" Lairen asked her and sat down beside her.

Rose shrugged. "I suppose so."

"It was really close, too. I nearly lost." he chuckled.

"Don't get cocky." Rose growled. "So what did this do to our deal?"

"I never thought of a tie..."

"Neither did I."

"So... I guess we could travel together for a while..." Lairen suggested slowly.

"I still don't trust you."

"I figured. But I trust you not to kill me in my sleep. So... I'll find a way to get you to trust me." Lairen shrugged and stared outside as well.

"You can travel with me, I guess..." Lairen's face started to light up just before Rose added more. "But, you have to answer me this first: Who is Mars?"

Lairen nearly jolted up from his reclined position but forced himself to remain calm. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met you. You said that Mars had better have a good explanation. Who is Mars?" Rose repeated harshly.

"No one."

"Tell me," Rose said, anger rising in her and her eyes gleaming dangerously. "or you won't come with us."

"Eh. Not a big loss." Lairen replied casually. "You need to get better at interrogation if you hope to get answers out of anyone, dollface."

"Call me that again and I'll rip your head off."

"You know, Ash never acted like this. He was so naive and made friends with nearly everyone though... Regardless, you lack the skill."

"Tell. Me. Who. Mars. Is!" Rose spat out fiercly and tightened her grip on Absol's pokeball.

"All right. You really want to know?" Lairen asked her, calm radiating off of him.

"Yes I do." Rose growled.

"... Nah. I won't tell."

Rose's eyes nearly fell out of her head and every inch of her shook with fury. "You sick ba-"

"Is everything alright out here?" Nurse Joy said sleepily as she came out of the shadows.

"Sure is, Nurse. Why wouldn't it be?" Lairen replied casually, eyes half closed.

"I heard shouting, so..."

"Nurse Joy, who's Mars?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Mars? Where have you heard of her?"

Rose shot Lairen a dangerous look before replying. "I forget where. I just wanted to know who she was is all."

"Oh, well... She's the leader of an organization... Actually, it's a combo of two. Team Galatic from the Sinnoh region migrated over here after their leader... Cyrus I think it was, was taken down by officials. And Team Plasma was here from the getgo but they lack skill. Mars from Team Galatic now leads Team Galasma, a combo of both groups. Now I'm not sure what they plan. They seem to be trying to redeem themselves to society somehow... I can't say."

"Is there anything else on Mars herself?"

"I know that there are some books with Professor Fennel and Professor Juniper as well on her. And then there's meeting Mars herself, which I don't recommend. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Rose shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

"Well there are some beds here if you plan to stay the night. I hope you'll consider."

Rose glanced over at Lairen, who nodded.

"Sure. Could you take us to them please?"

"Sure thing, Rose."

* * *

"Well that does it, I guess." Nurse Joy said to Rose the next morning. "Last I checked, Professor Juniper was in Castelia City. You might want to double check on that, though." she said.

Rose nodded. "Okay, I will." she said and turned to Lairen. "Ready?" she asked.

Lairen nodded slowly after bending over to tie one of his shoes. "Yeah, I mean, as much as I'll ever be."

"Good because we're setting out."

"And since when did you become the leader in all of this?"

Rose scoffed and folded her arms. "Since I started this adventure. You wanted to come along, but it doesn't mean you call all the shots." she told him sharply.

"Do I get to call ANY shots?" Lairen asked, appaled.

Rose thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No." she replied with some finality. "I do."

"Well fine then. It's lonely at the top, anyway." Lairen retorted and put the backpack on his shoulders. He opened the door and waited. "After you."

"Thank you. You're such a gentleman." Rose growled sarcastically.

"Why thank you dearie. I do try."

"Uh-huh. You're SOO chivalrous."

"Are we really going to have this discussion now?" Lairen laughed.

"Uh... Yeah." Rose replied and they walked out of the Pokemon Center together.

"So..." Lairen said slowly. "To Castelia City then?"

"Not so quickly. I want to see what's before there first. But I will eventually."

"You mean we?"

"It all depends on whether you stay. If you go, I won't blame you."

"But I don't... Nevermind."

"What?" Rose said cautiously, trying to portray her annoyance.

"Nothing." Lairen replied and walked on ahead. Rose quickly ran to catch up to him.

"Not nothing. What?"

"I... I can't tell you right now." Lairen said, sagging in defeat.

Rose folded her arms crossly. "You know this makes you less trustworthy, right?" she warned.

"Yeah. I know. My apologies. You'll soon understand." Lairen promised her.

"I hope 'soon' means soon, not later." Rose told him and they started walking on again.

"Depends." was all Lairen would reply.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

After the refusal on Lairen's part to say much, Rose, Lairen, and Absol all walked on in silence. Absol kept glancing back and forth between the trees, using her horn to detect any danger. So far, she had found none.

The forest continued to stay thick, the leaves filtering the sunlight until it was almost a watery texture on the forest floor. A leaf detached from its branch and spiralled to the ground. Still the group said nothing.

The path wound long and lean through the forest and without words, the whole group knew to stay on said path, unless a danger arose. But even then, stay as close to the path as possible.

Soon it became apparent to Rose and Lairen that a town was not nearby and the heavy silence was broken.

"Lairen, where's the next town?" Rose sighed and brushed a stray leaf off of her sleeve.

"I couldn't say. We've been walking forever." Lairen replied.

Rose sighed. "Thank you Captain Obvious." she groaned.

"You're welcome, Leitenant Sarcastic." Lairen replied snarkily.

Rose hit him playfully in the arm. "Shut up!" she laughed.

"Fine." Lairen tightened his lips and then puffed out his cheeks.

"Ugh... smart aleck." Rose groaned. Absol said nothing, looking around.

"Is everything alright, Absol?" Rose asked her pokemon. Still Absol said nothing.

Rose shot a frightened look to Lairen.

"Is something coming?" she asked him fearfully.

"Oh, is the big bad leader scared of some pokemon?" Lairen teased.

Rose scowled. "As if!" she replied. "I'm just scared for your sake."

"Me? Scared?" Lairen retorted. "Nothing could scare me!... Rose?"

Rose had disappeared.

"Rose?" Lairen repeated. "Come on... this isn't funny!"

"And you said you weren't scared of anything." Rose teased. "Phfft. As if!"

Lairen turned ashen. Right above his head and perched on a tree branch was Rose, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I was not scared, I was worried about you." Lairen defended.

"Uh-huh. Just keep telling yourself that, big boy." Rose continued, then jumped down from the branch. "So, about a town..."

"Not one nearby, as far as I can tell." Lairen replied, still a little shook up.

"Dang it!" Rose scowled. "I'm tired! And hungry!" Absol yowled a plaintive cry in agreement with Rose's and they both stared at Lairen with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Lairen replied and started walking on. Rose and Absol sprinted back up to him.

"I want you to look to see where the closest town is." Rose replied and swept passed him to walk on ahead.

"Or we could find it on our own." Lairen suggested.

"We've been walking on forever. Things might turn out that we passed one." Rose argued and climbed up a tree.

"Uh-huh..." Lairen agreed slowly and then looked up. "Erm... What are you doing?" He asked.

"Scouting." Rose called to him and climbed higher.

"Why?" Lairen called up.

"Because I want food!" Rose shouted down with finality and ascended higher until she was so far up that the tree branches creaked with the extra weight. Then she stretched herself out slowly and looked around. For miles around, all there were were trees.

"Uh... Lairen?" Rose shouted down.

"What?" Lairen shouted back and then coughed, his throat hurting from the strain.

"I think we're lost!" Rose started to climb down again.

"What do you mean 'lost'?"

"I don't see any towns or anything!" Rose called out, panic starting to bubble in her stomach.

"Well come back down!" Lairen told her. "Then we can keep moving."

Rose stepped down slowly, taking care to watch where she placed her foot. Then suddenly something whized by, shocking her and causing her to slip. She struggled to regain balance but started to fall. She caught herself on the branch and hung there, legs swinging in empty air. She looked down. There was a branch below her. If she timed her jump right, she could land on it.

She took a breath and let go of the branch. She started to fall and aimed herself at the branch. But she miscalculated, bacause she sailed right passed the tree and downwards. She parted her jaws and screamed for all she was worth.

Lairen heard branches snapping up above, followed by a scream. Then more branches.

"Rose?" he called. "Rose!" he repeated.

Rose fell downwards still, feeling like she was burned alive as branches cut at every exposed inch of her skin. She screamed again and again and again as she fell until it all stung so much that she started crying.

Lairen looked and saw Rose falling from the branches above and dove under the tree just as she broke the emerald surface of the pine needles and was about to hit the ground. Both Rose and Lairen fell to the ground, Rose in Lairen's arms and sobbing hysterically.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all of my lovely reviewers! You made me all warm and fuzzy**

**And het het, I have to agree with you. Pokemon and Gamefreak and them screwed up by making Black and White, although I like Zekrom and Victini :D. I rather have Diamond and Pearl and all of the old ones over this new crap.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

"Rose!" Lairen hissed as his elbows scraped the ground. He grit his teeth and examined her. Her hair was a mess, her hat was missing, and her face, neck, and every other inch of whatever skin that had been exposed was oozing blood. He scowled and shook his head crossly.

"Rose..." he repeated softly and looked around. He set her down gently and turned to Absol, who was pacing back and forth frantically as she too looked for help for her trainer.

Hastily, Lairen pulled out a pokeball from his pocket and summoned Staravia, muttering curses as he did so.

"Staravia, go look for Nurse Joy! Tell her we need help!" Lairen told his pokemon desperately, strain and anxiety starting to fill him. "Hurry!"

Staravia raised one wing as if in salute before turning and flying off, screeching like a bat out of hell as it zoomed off.

"Hang in there, Rose... Please!" Lairen begged Rose and searched through his backpack for bandages and gauze wrap. Unfortunately for him, he was low on both.

Rose moaned in pain, tears spilling from her eyes and she winced in pain as the tears filled her cuts and scrapes. She moaned again and then winced again. Her whole body was a mass of scrapes and cuts, and her clothes were tattered.

"Rose, it's okay. I'm here. We're getting help for you. Just hang in there, okay?" Lairen told her softly, fear, panic, and something else he couldn't place filling him from skin through to bone. He shook slightly with the force of it.

"But... there isn't... anywhere for... miles around..." Rose gasped out, each noise bringing a new wince to her as the pain flooded her.

"Well we're hoping that there is..." Lairen replied, just as soft.

"Where... where's my hat?" Rose asked croakily.

"I can look for it..." Lairen offered.

"Please?" Rose replied and blinked her eyes a few times.

Lairen nodded and stood, then looked under the tree for the hat that Rose loved so much. After having no look on the ground, he had started to climb the tree when Rose called out.

"Don't!" she said as loud as she could manage, although it hurt her greatly. "Don't make the same mistake I did..."

Lairen ignored her and started climbing. Without having to climb too high, Lairen found it stuck on a branch. There was a tear or two in the fabric, but nothing he couldn't manage. He set it on his head and climbed down slowly, looking around and holding to the tree trunk as tightly as possible. He slowly came back down to the ground and came back to Rose's side. He set the hat gingerly on her chest.

"Thank... you..." Rose breathed. She tried to keep her breathing even, though it hurt like she had knives lodged in her chest. She touched the hat with lacerated finger and smiled wearily and painfully to Lairen. "Thank you so much..." her eyes fluttered a little.

"Go to sleep." Lairen instructed. "When you again wake up, we'll be with Nurse Joy and them. You'll see."

"Promise you won't leave?" Rose croaked out, though her eyes dropped as she spoke.

"Promise." Lairen replied and watched as she slowly fell asleep. Her chest slowly rose and fell and Lairen sat back, wondering what the hell to do next.

* * *

**I know this was a shorter chapter and I apologize. I'll make the next one longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Nurse Joy was outside sifting through papers when suddenly a screech made her look up. Lairen's Staravia was circling around above her head. When it noticed Nurse Joy staring at it, it came down and started screeching crazily to Nurse Joy.

"Lairen's Staravia?" Nurse Joy asked. "What are you doing here?"

Staravia spoke in a hurried garbled and Nurse Joy couldn't really understand him, but she got that something was wrong. She rose to her feet swiftly and called for Audino. The pokemon was there in the next heartbeat.

"Come on, Audino." Nurse Joy told her pokemon softly yet firmly. "Someone needs our help."

* * *

Lairen waited by Rose's side for the longest while, watching her chest rise and fall. Her auburn locks were splayed out, and even though it was full of twigs, her hair crowned her like a halo. It was suiting, Lairen decided.

He finally sat back on his knees, still watching her. She hadn't moved at all since she'd fallen and it both soothed and bothered him. She looked so peaceful, and yet...

And yet...

His gaze flicked to her hat, which sat on her chest. The blue fabric with a pokeball on it. Her idol's scrawled signature on the side. The small tears from the fall. He took all of this in for a few moments.

Then he rose to his feet. It was becoming unnerving to watch her sleep.

"I'll be back in a bit..." Lairen whispered to the unconcious girl before slowly walking off.

Lairen placed his hands in his pockets and started whistling some tune as he waited for Staravia to return.

* * *

Staravia raced on, wings open to catch the wind as it ruffled his feathers. Every so often, he'd look back, just to make sure that Nurse Joy was following. Each time he was satisfied that she was, he'd focus on ahead again. In his mind, he retraced the route back to his trainer, Lairen. By the looks of things, the trainer he had recently battled did not look too good.

As soon as he had felt the strong wave of fear and alarm sweeping from Lairen, Staravia had known what to do. And as soon as his trainer had willed it, Staravia had flown into action. Now he was trying to get back to Lairen. Not too hard a mission, unless Lairen had moved since.

Staravia suddenly swore in his head. This might be harder than originally thought.

"Staravia!" Nurse Joy called up. "I think I see someone! Come down here!"

The sweet and melodic voice flew up to Staravia and he wheeled down to come to the nurse's side.

"Staravia!" he chirped confidently and walked ahead. He cast out his sense and grinned broadly... Well, as big as he could with a beak and no lips.

"Staravia!" Stravia calle dout again, though this time not to Nurse Joy. This time he knew who he was talking to. He jumped into the air and flew straight at his target. He then swooped up and stared down at Lairen from above.

"Staravia!" Lairen called up. "Where's Nurse Joy?"

"Right here." Nurse Joy stepped delicately through the bracken until she stood face-to-face with Lairen. She tilted her head to the side and smiled widely.

"Hi Lairen!" she scanned him up and down. "...You look fine." she remarked.

"I know." Lairen replied. "It's not me." he started back-tracking, keeping an eye on Nurse Joy as he did.

"Then who is it? Is it one of your pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked, slowly following.

"No. It's Rose."

"Well what could have happened?"

Lairen turned so Nurse Joy wouldn't be able to see his face as he relayed the rest. They started walking.

"She fell out of a tree."

"Out-out of a TREE?" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Are you serious?" she asked, mouth slacked into a perfect O.

Lairen shook his head. "Sadly, no."

"Is she even alive?"

"Uh-huh. And breathing. But badly beat up." Lairen added as Nurse Joy was about to add more.

"I see... Well we better hurry."

"Can you run anymore?" Lairen asked slowly. She looked slightly tired, sweat sprinkling her forehead and arms and her chest heaving slightly as she fought to gain her breath back.

Nurse Joy shot him and incredulous look. "Of course I can!" she snapped. "Now take me to her. Quickly!"

Lairen nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Rose blinked her eyes slowly, then took a breath. It hurt her insanely, but it was vital that she did so. She inhaled again.

"Lairen?" she croaked out.

No response.

She sat up slowly, wincing as she did so. "Lairen?" she called out again. "Lairen!"

Nothing.

Shakily, Rose got to her feet, even though she knew it was a bad idea. Every part of her stung like crazy and she resisted the urge to scratch the slowly-healing scars. The hat tumbled to the ground, tattered and dusty. She looked down at it before she looked around. She was alone.

"That dang... that little..." Rose hissed under her breath. "I can't believe this!" suddenly she heard rustling and Absol leaped through the bushes and onto Rose, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Oomph!" Rose exclaimed as she hit the ground.

"Absol! Absol Ab sol sol!" Absol cried happily and started licking Rose's face, causing Rose to wimper in pain.

"Absol! Get off!" she laughed through the pain and stared up at her pokemon. "I'm happy to see you, though." she assured Absol when Absol climbed off her.

"Absol!" Absol replied happily and nuzzled Rose.

"I know." Rose replied. "I'm happy to see you, too." she looked around. "Do you know where Lairen is?"

Absol started babbling crazily and Rose couldn't keep up. She just shrugged and smiled. "Okay." she said, even though she didn't understand a word being said.

"Ab sol sol." Absol accentuated happily.

* * *

From far off, Lairen and Nurse Joy were approaching.

"She's nearby." Lairen assured Nurse Joy as they walked on.

"Why are you guys so far away?" Nurse Joy asked and picked some leaves off the hem of her dress.

"We didn't know where the nearest city was."

"And so how did Rose get hurt again?"

"She climbed a tree to look for civilization and fell down." Lairen replied. "Simple."

"I see..."

* * *

Rose could hear could voices. So could Absol.

"Absol, can you hear that?" Rose hissed between her teeth.

"Absol?" Absol replied and took a step forward.

A rustle from a nearby patch of bushes sent Absol into a frenzy. Her back arched and she started hissing.

"Absol, come back!" Rose urged, fear rising inside her. "Please!"

An even closer bunch of bushes rustled. Absol went crazy with anger.

"Absol, come back here!" Rose pressed desperately, crawling backwards until her back hit a tree trunk.

The ring of bushes surrounding Rose and Absol all rustled at the same time and then parted. Absol sprang at the closest one and Rose parted her jaws and screamed.


End file.
